lost in love
by asuna126
Summary: Mai and Naru have another thing coming to them if they think that their next case in America will be easy...I suck at this, just read.


Chapter 1:

" OH NO! I'M GONNA BE LATE! OOOHOHOHO no! naru's gonna kill me!" the frantic girl screamed as she clumsily threw everything in her closet into a a suitcase( which wasn't much). she put on a pair of _Tokyo university _sweatpants and of her favorite black v- necks. she jumped out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth and locked the door. she brought her dark purple suitcase as she sprinted down the stairs nearly tripping over herself more than once. she busted through the ground floor and sprinted out of the complex, shouting to her creepy landlord that she would be gone for a while. she called a taxi and told him the address of the S.P.R. building. as he the ride to the office came to an end she threw the driver a twenty($) and sprinted up the three flights of stairs to the front "door of doom"(a/n: she calls it that when she is late). she flung open the door and Mai being Mai, tripped over her suitcase. she took a hold of what she _thought_ was the couch, until that something fell with her. "eep!" she screeched as the big body mass fell atop her smaller form. She sat up and rubbed her head, only to come face to face with midnight blue eyes. her face flushed like a sun burnt tomato as she realized that

Naru had both hands on either side of her head, her body perfectly molded to his and his dark locks falling over his eyes and brushing her cheeks. Just then Lin walked in. "what in the world- sorry to disturb you, Noll."Lin said smirking and retreating back into the office. "NO! you weren't disturbing us! nothing happened!" the flustered girl cried as she tried to get out from underneath Naru to follow Lin back into his office (cough cough den). however Naru was having none of that. The girls face turns a brighter shade of red as Naru leans and gently brushes his lips across hers. he leans back and looks hesitantly back at the dazed girl. she lets a smile start to spread across her face as she says something that was totally not expected, but what can i say? she is very unpredictable. she giggles and says in a low tone " you don't know how long i have wanted this to happen." and with that she slid out from under him and stood up and brushed herself off, "so, would you like some tea?" she asked in the most nonchalant way. this left Naru absolutely dumbfounded as he slowly nodded, his mouth slightly ajar. "Naru close your mouth, you might catch a fly." Mai giggled. As she walked away he took note of the fact that indeed Mai was one of a kind, she was sweet, gentle, strong willed, and said what she had on her mind without a second thought, but never ended up hurting anyone but she was rash."

**A SERIOUSY GOOD CUP OF TEA AND 1 HOUR LATER:**

Mai and Naru were on the next flight out of japan and to the United States, yep America. Naru had received a phone call from his mother begging him to come and help out a friend of the family. when Noll asked why his father had refused to investigate she said that he was on a business trip to Amsterdam. so, naturally naru said no. But somehow his mother always seems to get her way. so, there they were, sitting next to each other, hand in hand, both sleeping on the others shoulder. After about half an hour later Mai started to squirm and sat straight up trying to control her breathing, not letting tears escape her chocolate brown eyes.

~ what the heck was that?! I do';t even remember the dream! but at the same time it was terrifying! i jump slightly as Naru wraps his arms around me in a protective embrace. this always calms me down and i start to relax.

"Mai? what happened? a bad dream? one of _those_ dreams?"

" I-I don't know. one minute i was asleep, the next i'm awake with no recollection of what came before it. all i know is that i was frightened, _very_ frightened." i say, slightly shivering.

" well, don't worry about it too much, we will find out,unfortunately, soon enough."

"yea. yea i guess you're right. god i hope this case isn't _too_ messed up."

"oh, don't worry... it will be."

"gosh, thanks Naru ha ha." i say sarcastically. this will be a long boring trip. Ayako and monk aren't around and neither is Lin, this is going to be horrible. I don't have anybody to rant to or in this case have John to hold me down. but i guess that's not really needed now, is it. I mean Masako won't be there either. i wonder why nobody could go.? oh well, they probably had alot of stuff to do anyway. i wonder why Luella sounded so nervous? she more sounded... scared. well i will find out soon enough i guess. *yawn* i'm tired... good-night.

**Author Note: hey guys, asuna126 here, please review if you liked this and tell me if you would like a chapter 2! even if you guys don't, i will probably make up to three chapters. after that it is your decision!:)**


End file.
